The present invention relates to a new and distinct raspberry cultivar designated ‘Vintage’ and botanically known as Rubus idaeus L. This new raspberry cultivar was discovered in Corvallis, Oreg. in August 2004 and originated from open pollinated seed of ‘Isabel’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,340; herein incorporated by reference in its entirety). The new cultivar is larger fruited and the fruit is less firm than its maternal parent. The new cultivar has been asexually reproduced annually since 2004 by the use of root cuttings Corvallis, Oreg. The new cultivar was established in vitro from a cane cutting and microcuttings have been rooted from this sort of culture. The new Raspberry plant has been found to be stable and reproduce true to type through successive asexual propagations.